Characters
This is a list of characters which appear throughout Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Main Characters Naru Ayase Naru Ayase is a 14 years old girl and the new main character of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Naru is below average height, therefore, she tries to drink milk everyday in order to become tall and mature lady in the future. She is a natural air-head in middle school and sits next to Ito Suzuno. She is also in the same class as Ann Fukuhara. Even though Naru wasn't very good at Prism Dance, after performing in a real live Prism Show during her audition to become a shop manager, music let Naru realize that she can see the dance to a song when she listens to it. She was also able to pull off Prism Live. Naru can see the "colors" of music and she loves decorating Prism Stones as well as many other items (eg. ipads, phones) and can change their look. Her dream is to own a fashionable and happy shop just like Dear Crown. Naru's catchphrase is "Happy-Naru!", her style is lovely and her theme color is pink. Ann Fukuhara Ann Fukuhara is a fashionable 14 years old girl and is in the same class as Naru and Ito. She can taste the "flavors" of music. Her style is pop and she is passionate in Prism Dancing. An's theme color is light blue. In school, An is the captain of the Prism Dance club, the most popular club in the school and is also the eldest daughter of a senbei shop. An is good at baking sweets and normally gets bored making senbei, though she actually enjoys both sweets and senbei a lot. When An makes senbei, she is often making it as if she were playing the drums. It is unknown if she could play the drums in real life, but she plays it during her Prism Lives. An has a huge rivalry with Wakana, especially when she found out that her My Song is also Wakana's. Ito Suzuno Ito Suzuno is a cool 14 years old girl and is in the same class as Naru and Ann. In school, she sits next to Naru and is considered a delinquent nicknamed "Cross", but it is unknown why. She can feel the "heat" of music and would also consider live performances to be hot and prism shows to be lukewarm. Ito's style is cool and her theme color is purple. Though she is seen playing the guitar a lot, her best instrument is actually the keyboard. Her father also said that she could actually play just about all instruments. She is in a band and does her member's make-up, allowing herself to have work experience at the Prism Stone shop as a make-up artist. Ito has a connection with Otoha, like like Naru and An have with Beru and Wakana respectively, though her connection with Otoha is a bit different. She can compose music and it is also hinted that she may be related to Kouji Mihama and considers his songs to be lukewarm. Rinne Rinne, estimated to be 14-15 years old, is a mysterious girl with no memory. She is able to perform 4 consecutive Prism Jumps and her theme color is rainbow. While looking for a world in need of a Prism's sparkle, Rinne accidentally fell in Naru's world and caused herself amnesia. In Naru's world, Rinne's lively personality changes entirely due to her amnesia and remains unemotional. Soon, Naru teaches Rinne the meaning of 'happiness'. Rinne continuously appears onstage and performs Prism Lives in order to recover her memory which Beru's team believed is a magic trick, but she proved it to be true. Beru Renjouji Beru Renjouji is the number one student of Edel Rose. She is 14 years old and her style is sexy. Beru is always ordering Otoha around, but seems mean because Otoha is always apologizing to her when she doesn't finish it properly. She is very calm and can speak five different languages, she is also a champion winner when it comes to the violin. Beru is most interested in Rinne and her 4 consecutive Prism Jumps, so after she witnessed her performance during an audition to kill time, she invited her to perform at Edel Rose to confirm if it's real. Beru can perform 3 consecutive Prism Jumps and is sure that she will be able to perform 4 soon enough. Otoha Takanashi Otoha Takanashi is a 14 years old girl with feminine type style. The words she usually speaks is when she is apologizing to Beru, but Ito learns that she can say more than that. Otoha becomes a different person when she hears music and is able to describe their scent. Otoha is one of the first people to witness Ito's kindness she showed when Otoha accidentally split her team's secret as to why they wanted Rinne at Edel Rose's show. Though Ito could've used her as evidence, she pretended she didn't hear from anything from her when she saw Otoha in preparation to get scolded. Wakana Morizono Wakana Morizono is an ethnic type 14 years old girl. She is the most lively of her team and carries a natural inferiority towards An. When they meet, they would often fight and they carry the most hatred towards each other as rivals than the others. She is also very confident in her performances and is ranked 2 in Edel Rose. Wakana is confident enough to bet that she will never perform in a show again if she loses to An without holding back at all. Wakana's My Song is actually Ann's, but Ann is approved of the song so she claims that she gave it to her and let it go as the song didn't suit her very much. She can fortune tell with Prism Stones, but sometimes she can't see anything. Minor Characters Ryuunosuke Ayase Ryuunosuke Ayase is Naru's father and is a children's book author. Shion Ayase Shion Ayase is Naru's mother and she writes as well as illustrates picture books. Supporting Characters Rina Rina is Naru's classmate and friend in class 2-A. Rina has black hair tied into twin braids and wears round glasses. As work experience, she is working in a flower shop in her neighborhood. Ai Ai is also Naru's classmate and friend in class 2-A. Ai has medium brown hair tied into pigtails. As work experience, she is working in a bakery near a train-station. Category:Characters